


pieces that make us whole

by twilights



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, other members will eventually appear?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilights/pseuds/twilights
Summary: some scenarios in minhyun and seongwu's relationship





	1. late afternoon date

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to [he's drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064650) no one asked for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwu just wanted a peaceful date

seongwu and minhyun decided to meet up at late afternoon for their date. the choice of time is convenient for the both of them as they finish all the work they have to do (hopefully) when the sun starts to settle.

  
during their dates, it is usually minhyun that will arrive early, having been all set thirty minutes before their agreed time. adding to this that he has a very organised schedule to follow– minhyun leaves early to go to the library every saturdays, the reason why the other only see him at this time of the day. seongwu had gotten used and memorized his ways that's why he came extra early today. he doesn't like the feeling of making minhyun wait despite how the latter is really early.

  
now, he is sitting on one of the benches at the park, watching those families that are having a picnic and those children who are busy running around. when his eyes follow a certain child, the pair landed on the bench just across from where he is sitting. he was dazed from what he is seeing. no, it wasn't minhyun that he laid his eyes upon.

  
he is now seeing jaehwan and daniel, sharing the same drink. he can hear jaehwan's hysterical laugh even that he's meters apart. can't he and minhyun really have a peaceful date?

  
it's not too late, he thinks. he can still save their about to be ruined date by escaping the area. that's right, seongwu sometimes think of himself as a genius. he takes his phone out of his pocket to message minhyun about changing location. when the other asked why, he told him the reason and the latter agreed without hesitation. seems like he isn't the only one who wants to get rid of the two just for them to have a peaceful moment together.

  
he carefully stood up from his seat and slightly covered his head so that the two would not notice him. seongwu asked himself if he looks suspicious because of how he see the looks of the people giving him. he knows he didn't do it right when he heard a familiar voice, the one that he is not ready and will not be ready to hear the most at the moment.

  
"hyung! seongwu hyung!" oh right, it's jaehwan.

  
seongwu regained his composure as if he wasn't hiding from them earlier. he awkwardly smiled at them, hoping that they won't notice the obvious.

  
"where are you going, hyung?" jaehwan asked, looking excited, as always. sometimes it makes seongwu anxious if he is up to something. "isn't it a nice day to treat your dongsaengs?"

  
he can't help but to grunt, inwardly,  because he cannot be obvious that he is going to a date and he will almost be late now. the time he spent going early will  be put into nothing if he's going to show himself to minhyun on the right time.

  
"wow you really wore nice clothes today, hyung!" daniel said, with the cheerfulness in his voice equating jaehwan's. "do you really stroll the park with that kind of outfit?"

  
he scanned what daniel is wearing–shorts and a rubber shoes–sure this lad just had a jog. his clothes are very contrasting from seongwu's. it made him realize that maybe he exerted too much effort in dressing himself.

  
seongwu can't do it anymore. five minutes hasn't passed by with these two but he's feeling all the stress that costs a day. the two, unaware of his initial plan, keep on blabbering things to him and he just couldn't excuse himself.

  
thankfully, minhyun came. _oh no_ , minhyun is now here. seongwu came to check his watch and it is twenty minutes passed their concurred time. after seeing minhyun (and getting the clue that the two have a date), daniel and jaehwan bid their goodbyes. of course, with a teasing.

  
"arrgh, this is so frustrating." seongwu just ruffled his hair after the two are out of his sight. "i came early... i really prepared for this and that's what happened."

  
minhyun couldn't help but to chuckle. he finds seongwu cute at this kind of situation. it's actually fine with him; the truth is he saw seongwu earlier but kept on watching his conflicted face. he was busy smiling at the corner and came just when he thought that they should be spending time together.

  
after their encounter with the two, they proceeded to the nearby café and ordered their drinks.

  
"my ongcheongie," after settling on their seats, minhyun didn’t waste time to put his hands on seongwu's cheeks, gently giving them a squeeze. "why are you so cute?"

  
minhyun's actions made seongwu confused. is he okay?

  
"i was there earlier." minhyun chortled. "it was entertaining to see you so i didn't come early to rescue. you are really cute."

  
betrayal is evident on seongwu's face. he couldn't believe that minhyun was there all along, watching him suffer. he pouted and pretended to sulk but he will always be weak for minhyun, who is now laughing heartily.

  
just after that, they started to talk from how their day was up to the random things that came to their minds. this went for hours until the two reluctantly decided to go back to their apartment. both of them really liked the ambiance of the café.

 

 

  
they enjoy the city lights that their eyes meet as they walk hand in hand on the busy streets. when they cross the road, there's this car who almost hit him. seongwu couldn't let this go.

 

"hey! ahjussi! don't you know how to be careful?" seongwu looked furious at the moment. he then looked at minhyun to ask if he's okay. they are okay, because the car is almost a ruler far from them, but seongwu won't let this pass. what if it harmed minhyun?

  
"it's alright. i'm okay. let's go now." minhyun said before bowing again to the driver. he doesn't want any further troubles. besides, they weren't really hit and he thinks seongwu's overprotective side is coming out again. not that he doesn't like it, it's just he is causing a scene now.

  
"no, minhyunnie." seongwu said before turning his face again to the driver. "hey get out of the car! talk to us!"

  
the driver rolled down the window and let out his head slightly to apologize. minhyun bowed again (he's bowing too much) as a form of apology. seongwu almost made his way to the driver when minhyun held him, reminding him that the light will be now red.

  
it later sunk in that the driver's voice is familiar when they had crossed the road.

  
seongwu keeps on asking if minhyun is alright until they have arrived their apartment. minhyun just made him shut up with a kiss.

 

🚗 bonus 🚗

 

later that night seongwu received a message from his senior. the idea of even viewing it didn’t cross his mind because he wants his cuddle time with minhyun undisturbed but the latter told him to just read for it might be an important message.

 _jisung hyung 22:38_  
_seongwu-ya, this is jisung hyung. i’m really sorry about earlier. you know how nervous i am when it comes to public roads_ _ㅠㅠ  i'll be careful next time_

 _jisung hyung 22:39_  
btw you were so cute _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
  
minhyun noticed how seongwu’s face changed after reading the text. peeking over the phone to see the content, he couldn’t help but to laugh out loud at what he read.

 

so it was jisung. did seongwu embarrass himself again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based from a tweet that i saw (too bad i lost it that's why i can't link)


	2. christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun and seongwu spend christmas together

it's the time of the year again— the streets are decorated with lights shining brightly in different colors, those cheerful music entertaining people in restaurants that extended their store hours especially just for this event, the streets bustled with people— a time seongwu and minhyun looked forward to every year. it's different this time because of how it's the first time that they will be celebrating christmas together as a couple. 

  
  


minhyun and seongwu are no different from other love birds. they walk hand in hand while strolling on the sidewalks of the currently busy city, deciding to just go out last minute to see how is it outside (minhyun doesn’t want to go out at first). being one of the festive events in the year, it never fails to amaze their eyes of the colorful things they see. happiness is evident on everyone's faces despite of the coldness and it is enough to lighten up their moods.

  
  


"are you not feeling cold?" minhyun feels seongwu's grip on his hand tighten. he lets out a chuckle; it's obviously seongwu who feels cold at the moment.

  
  


"why do you ask me that?" he reached for seongwu's hood to put it on his head. "it's obvious that it’s you who feel cold, idiot."

  
  


seongwu just smiled. he can't deny that he's feeling maybe a little colder now that they have been scrolling for more than an hour. minhyun moved closer to him, his hands are now on his other arm to hold him, a way to share his body heat.

  
  


"but i want to hold your hand..." seongwu pouted after feeling minhyun let go of his hand. he moved his arms to place it on the taller's waist, anyway.

  
  


"you can hold my hand all day if you want," minhyun chuckled. "it's just looks like you're gonna faint because of how cold it is." of course, minhyun is exaggerating. he just like holding seongwu and he doesn't care about the looks that the other people are giving them. maybe they look too cheesy now.

  
  


they continue to walk until they find this certain shop. it attracted seongwu because of how cute the exterior looks like and minhyun initiated the both of them to enter seeing the other's interest in it. seongwu dragged him to look at the seal plushies that he sees.

  
  


"look! aren't they cute?" seongwu picks one, bringing it to closer to minhyun. his voice is clear with enthusiasm.

  
  


"yes," minhyun gets the toy and examined it. he placed it beside seongwu's face then smiled. "why does it appear to look like you?"

  
  


seongwu can't say he is offended. being compared to a cute animal is more of an honor, he thinks. he also thought that was one of minhyun's ways to tell him that he's cute.

  
  


he then walked to the other side to look for a certain plushie that resembles minhyun. his brows are knitted, examining carefully those animal plushies that his eyes have looked upon.  _ aha _ , he exclaimed when he thinks he has already found the right one.

  
  


"babe, come here." seongwu's voice was kinda loud, so that minhyun can hear him, of course. it was not only minhyun who looked at him though, other people's attention were caught too (they giggled) and it made minhyun's ears red. seongwu just smiled bashfully at the others, who then smiled back and returned to their own businesses. minhyun walked to where seongwu is.

  
  


"look! it resembles you!" seongwu excitedly showed minhyun the plushie he saw earlier. he even looked to him, then at the plushie, before smiling proudly like he just had an important discovery. "i'll definitely buy this."

  
  


"just do what makes you happy." minhyun retreated. he's happy to see seongwu enjoying the sight of the plushie he got. it's not new that people say he resembles a fox because of his eyes. seongwu seems to like this part of his face the most; it feels like he received a thousand compliments from seongwu just by his eyes.

  
  


at the end, they both purchased the seal and fox plushies that they saw.  

  
  
  
  


they exited the shop and are on their way back to their apartment. after getting some foods to eat, they passed this side of the alleyway where there’s a noticeable group of people gathering. out of curiosity, the two walked towards where the commotion is. when they arrived at the place, people had set aside and are now looking at them expectantly. the way they are looking at them for a while stirs confusion in their minds..

  
  


“why are they looking at us? do we have dirt on our faces?” seongwu whispered to minhyun, who has the same thoughts as him. minhyun just shrugged his shoulders.

  
  


a little girl approached minhyun from the side, saying that they are now under a mistletoe. it’s not a real mistletoe though, it’s something the youth from that place arranged. minhyun looked up and so as seongwu, both of them confirming what the child had said.

  
  


the two of them are aware of the tradition, but none of there are initiating. seongwu couldn’t even look at minhyun because of how shy he feels at the moment. his unfaltering confidence is now long forgotten.

  
  


however, minhyun turned to face seongwu and cupped his cheeks. seongwu’s eyes show he’s surprised at the action. it’s not likely that minhyun will do the first move. he’s even more surprised when minhyun leaned down to press his lips onto his.  

  
  


“merry christmas, love.”

  
  


minhyun smiled at him before kissing him again, not a quick one this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone!!


	3. see where we'll go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwu thinks minhyun is becoming too stressed lately

seongwu dragged minhyun by the hand  without words in this one night where minhyun should be lessening the heap of school works he’s been trying to finish. minhyun’s feet just follow where seongwu is leading the both of them and it turns out they ended up at the parking lot of their apartment. minhyun’s look is enough for seongwu to explain why they are here; his eyes are basically asking him why are they here that he can’t help but to laugh first.

 

“a late night drive?” seongwu looked him in the eyes while still holding his hand. as much as minhyun wanted to decline because again, he has a lot to do, but who is he to refuse the offer of the most beautiful man in front of him, whose face is pleading like he didn’t laugh at his reaction earlier.

 

seeing how minhyun slowly nodded his head in agreement, as if hesitant, seongwu couldn’t help but to supply words to fill in the silence.

 

“you need to unwind, minhyunnie. come on, i’ll drive.”

 

it was fast— how it happened so suddenly that minhyun is screaming his lungs out while literally being slapped by the cold wind because a) they let their windows open and b) seongwu is driving so fast.

 

seongwu smiled triumphantly. he really wanted minhyun to relax because of how he sees him being stressed over school stuffs lately. they both are, but seongwu easily releases it by socializing (maybe too much because of how minhyun is reprimanding him about his poor time management skills), and minhyun doesn’t. it feels good for him to see the other smiling and laughing like he doesn’t have worries in life.

 

after minhyun stopped because he feels his throat being dry and exhausted, he turned to face seongwu who is smiling from ear to ear. he glared at him, of course; the other must have been laughing at him idiotly shouting in the air. nevertheless, everything feels light. it feels like a weight has been removed from him. and it’s just the two of them, in a moving car, under the shining stars.

 

“don’t stare at me too much.” seongwu said while other hand makes it way to hold one of minhyun’s. 

 

even if he lost count the times seongwu did this whenever he drives, it still never fails how this gesture makes minhyun’s heart flutter. 

 

seongwu lifted his hand to place it nearer to him, to place a soft kiss on the back of his hand. his heart is beating fast now and he knows it will always beat this fast for the man beside him.

  
  


with just laughs and stories to tell filling the car, they arrive at the seaside. no wonder that they are the only left strolling seeing how late it is now. they are still holding hands, swinging them back and forth while walking. 

 

“you hold my hand like you won’t never let me go.” minhyun jokes. it earns a shy smile from seongwu. he feels the other’s grip tighten on his before he answer.

 

“i’ll really won’t let you go. you’re stuck with me.” seongwu smiled playfully. 

 

“i don’t mind being stuck with you, ongcheongie.” 

 

little things like these are enough to make them laugh heartily, to thank the heavens for giving them to each other like it’s the greatest gift they have received in this lifetime.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very short i just really miss onghwang ;-;


	4. surprise, surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did their first valentine's day together start?

it’s valentine's day. minhyun wakes up early as usual, being the morning person that he is, to prepare for the day. a smile was formed on his face when he sees seongwu, who is in his deep sleep, is his side. he remembers him whining yesterday night about how cold the weather is so he had no choice but to let the other share the bed with him, though he has to admit that good thing seongwu asked because he wants to sleep with him too. he also remembers how they managed not to fall despite of the constriction due to the limited space.

 

his fingers lightly trace the fine line of seongwu's jaw, then he pokes the tip of his nose. he cannot help but to laugh when seongwu scrunches his face but didn't wake up. _this man must be having a good dream,_  minhyun thought. he immediately left the bed after pinching the other's cheeks for the last time. he can't really help it especially now that seongwu looks angelic when he's asleep.

 

it's noticeable that the number of stalls that sell chocolates increased compared to the other day. there are a lot of people too, but not too many since the sun has just almost risen. at this time, most are out for breakfast and some strolling. couples are walking hand in hand and minhyun can't help but smile, thinking that he and seongwu will probably do it when they go out together later. for now, he's finding this shop that sells that one life size teddy bear that seongwu was eyeing before. he hopes that it will be already opened when he arrives because he can't wait his excited seongwu will be when he sees the gift.

 

while he's on his way walking, he sees this stall that sells a beautiful set of flowers. he personally likes how is it arranged, so he went near for him to purchase one. he plans to give it to seongwu. it’s their first valentine’s day together, and he hopes he likes receiving flowers as much as he does. it's always seongwu who gives him flowers, maybe in bouquet or in just a stalk, so this time he's planning to give the other the most beautiful set that captivated his eyes.

 

with a bouquet of flowers in his other hand, he proceeded to go to that shop. luckily, the store owner just finished arranging stuffs, so he went in to look for that particular teddy bear. he noticed that they were three of it, but maybe one already bought the other so the two are only left. he remembers seongwu looking at the white one while saying that if minhyun is a bear he'll probably be it, seeing how it is similar to minhyun's pale skin so he got that one and good thing he brought a car because he can't be walking with a bear almost his size, adding that the flowers he's holding must be maintained in good condition.

 

 

it didn't take long when he arrived at their apartment. he got the huge teddy bear out of the car and carried it to put just in front of their door because seongwu can’t see it yet. he also made sure that the flowers are still presentable before entering.

 

"happy valentine's—”.

 

but what welcomed him home is a surprise, and he can't help but to laugh, heartily, because it’s the thing he didn't expect to happen. seongwu was standing there, all neat and well-groomed as if minhyun didn't leave him sleeping, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand too. they are standing in front of each other and seongwu didn't even suppress his laugh, because he must admit too that this is funny.

 

seongwu is pouting after asking why do they have the same gift for each other, but minhyun noticed that he's about to cry when he received minhyun's. minhyun cooed at him, the baby in front of him is just too adorable. he's glad that he liked the flowers just as how he likes what seongwu gave.

 

"happy valentine's day, love." minhyun greeted back, after wiping seongwu's tears that are about to fall. he didn't expect him to be this touched. seongwu replied him with a kiss, slow and tender, expressing his love and gratitude. minhyun returns it the same. both of them can't help but to smile through their shared kiss.

 

after parting, minhyun remembers he has another gift waiting outside.

 

"wait, i have something else to give to you." seongwu speaks. he didn't expect him to say what he wanted to say too.

 

"oh, me too. let me just get it outside."

 

and yet, another surprise for this day.

 

"why do we think so alike?” seongwu said while holding this teddy bear, the one that was bought from the shop. it turns out it was seongwu who got it. they both laugh while exchanging gifts. seongwu got the white one that minhyun bought earlier, while minhyun got the brown one.

 

"when did you buy this?" minhyun asked. seongwu was good in hiding because of how the bear didn't have a trace in their apartment.

 

"yesterday, when you were in class." seongwu beams.

 

it doesn't matter that they got the same gifts for each other this day, though admittedly it's funny (but cute) how they have two life size teddy bears now in their apartment. seongwu said they are now their children, and minhyun can feel his ears burning.

 

"by the way, i'll claim my other gift later." seongwu winked before heading to the kitchen to serve the foods he has prepared.

 

minhyun can feel his whole face burning now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> will update once i think or see prompts that will suit onghwang. kudos and comments are highly appreciated ✨ thank you for reading!!


End file.
